1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surgical instrumentation and more particularly to a device and method of use for facilitating treatment of a stenosis in an anatomic lumen, for example, a stenosed region of a blood vessel.
2. Description of Prior Art
Various types of endovascular catheters are utilized to maneuver through a patient's arteriovenous system to treat a stenosis in a particular location. Such treatments include dilation of the stenosis with a dilation-type catheter or so-called balloon catheter. A balloon catheter, when inflated with a pressurized fluid, will distend and increase in transverse dimension in order to widen a stenosis. An occlusion in an blood vessel may be compacted or compressed as the stenosis is widened. A balloon-type catheter typically is inflated to a certain transverse dimension at a predetermined maximum pressure level to insure against over-expansion. Should the balloon over-expand, for example in a critical artery, the balloon could perforate the vessel wall resulting in serious injury to the patient.